The Grand Final
The Final round of the show, where contestants can win from £100,000 (series 1- series 5), £500,00 (Series 6), or £250,000 (series 7-) and a spot on the bill of the Royal Variety Performance the year that they win. The final consists of 6,10,11, or 12 acts. These 6-10 are the acts that the public liked the most in the semi-finals, and one from each night of the semi finals that the judges put through to the grand final. Series 6 saw the introduction of the Wildcard were the judges chose an act that lost the judges vote in any of the five semi finals, and put one of them through. Series 9 and Series 10, saw 12 acts reach the grand final, due to two wildcard acts being selected one by the judges, and one by the public, the public wildcard worked the same as the Judges Wildcard. The Public Wildcard was scrapped as a voting principal after series 10 however. Some series announce every placement, whereas others decide to reveal the top three, and reveal the remainer to the press after the show ends, or to only announce the winner (series 1). A list of every winner of Britain's Got Talent will be shown below: Paul Potts (Series 1) George Sampson (Series 2) Diversity (Series 3) Spelbound (Series 4) Jai McDowall (Series 5) Ashleigh and Pudsey (Series 6) Attraction (Series 7) Collabro (Series 8) Jules O'Dwyer and Matisse (Series 9) Richard Jones (Series 10) Tokio Myers (Series 11) Lost Voice Guy (Series 12) Colin Thackery (Series 13) Notable events Paul Potts becomes oldest winner and first winner too, he wins £100,000 (Series 1) George Sampson returns after a failure to secure the semi finals during the second round during Series 1 and wins a year later (Series 2) Diversity beat favourite Susan Boyle (Series 3) Kieran Gaffney an audition reject from Series 3 returns as Mixed Emotions with his parents in Series 4, yet do not make the cut but Simon Cowell offers him another audition alone the following week, in the grand scheme of things he becomes 3rd overall (Series 4) Ronan Parke is trolled by a malicious blogger who said that Syco bosses had been grooming him for several years and would ensure his victory, he came 2nd however (Series 5) The prize money is raised to 500,000 (Series 6) Attraction become the first ever foreign winner on Britain's Got Talent, the prize money decreases to £250,000 from there onwards, Natalie Holt an act turned away at the audition stage with RaVen Quartet from Series 6 breaches security and becomes a choir member in Richard and Adam's performance, she throws eggs at Simon Cowell for many motives, these being RaVen Quartet being turned away, being against miming in the music business, and disliking Simon Cowell's influence on the music business (Series 7) Jules O'Dwyer and Matisse cause finals controversy by using Matisse and Chase in the finals without making the dog swap clear to the public until after her victory, the introduction of the public wildcard as a voting principal (Series 9) Every single Golden Buzzer act reaches the final, the public wildcard is scrapped as an extra voting principal for the show, Kyle Tomlinson returns and becomes David Walliams' Golden Buzzer act for the year and series (Series 11) Lost Voice Guy becomes the shows first disabled winner and first comedian to ever win Britain's Got Talent, beating favourites Robert White, and Donchez Dacres (Series 12) Colin Thackery surpasses Paul Potts record as the oldest winner of the show, X reveals his true identity to be Marc Spelmann a semi-finals eliminee from Series 12 as part of his finals act, he came 2nd this year, with contestant of previous fame Ben Hart coming 3rd (Series 13) Pudsey from Ashleigh and Pudsey dies as Ashleigh gets a new dog named Sully to replace Pudsey to train, Pudsey also gets his own movie (?) Category:Rounds